


The Maze Runner Texts

by FantasyWriter02



Series: Newtmas/Dylmas/Minaris/Minewt/Thominho/Ect. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Aris - Freeform, Gally - Freeform, Jealous Thomas, Multi, Newt - Freeform, Newt is a Dork, Protective Minho, The Maze Runner - Freeform, Thomas - Freeform, brenda - Freeform, minaris, minho - Freeform, newtmas - Freeform, teresa - Freeform, texts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyWriter02/pseuds/FantasyWriter02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some silly texts between the gladers and the rest of tmr fam</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these are very silly

Just some silly, cute texts between the gladers + Brenda :3

Will begin updating tomorrow.


	2. Cat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Aris want a cat and is trying to convince Newt and Minho to let them buy one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first book of texts, not really sure how they will go but eh, enjoy :)

Thomas: omg can we get a cat

Thomas: cats are so cute

Thomas: newt

Thomas: NEWWWT BABE PLEASE

Newt: no

Thomas: whyyy

Newt: because I said so

*Thomas added Minho and Aris to the conversation*

Thomas: neWT WONT LET ME GET A CAT

Minho: what the shuck is going on

Newt: tommy wants a cat but I won't let him get one

Aris: omg what breed do you want? Siamese are adorable oh and rag dolls. Dude we should get one together and name it bob

Minho: oh god

Newt: Aris no

Thomas: pleaaaase blondie

Aris: please :>

Minho: Aris don't encourage this

Newt: tommy, no

Thomas: fine no cuddles then

Newt: oh bloody hell

Aris: same goes, min

Minho: :c please newwwwt

Newt: omg fine

Minho: =}

Aris: yes!

Thomas: thank you baby C:


	3. Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous!ThomasBrodie-Sangster
> 
> DYLMAS

*Dylan created the group.*

*Dylan added Thomas, Ki Hong and Kaya.*

Kaya: What'chya doing, Dylan?

Dylan: HIIII :-)

Thomas: Hey guys

Ki Hong: what do you want. It's 9am and I need my beauty sleep

Dylan: Sorry princess

Kaya: omg 

Thomas: Aha. 

Ki Hong: ooooooh shit what's wrong with Tom

Dylan: wait what? What's wrong tommy

Thomas: Nothing. 

Kaya: he's using punctuation. There is definitely something up with 'im

Thomas: There's nothing bloody wrong with me. 

Ki Hong: yeah.. Ain't believing tha- WAIT ARE YOU JEALOUS

Kaya: omg #Jealous!Thomas

*Thomas is typing*

*Thomas has stopped typing*

Dylan: shit, love. I'm sorry baby boy. ;)

Kaya: dauyyymmmm

Ki Hong: just screw already 

Thomas: *pants* *dies*


End file.
